That Day
by xGoldenSpiritx
Summary: Ever have that one day, that just changes your life forever? It comes totally unexpected, yet you are so grateful for its happening. Well, this is their story.


**New story! Yay! This will be a one-shot, but can turn into a multi-chapter, depending on the reviews that it receives. So, happy reading!**

**...**

It was a rather welcoming, sunny day in Ontario, Canada. The blue jays seemed to chirp a little louder this morning. The sky nicely illuminated the sun of which it was a host of, clearing the way of any fluffy organisms that threatened to roam the sky.

There was something quite odd about this day. The ponder's market was a lot less crowded than Duncan remembered it, and the horrific sound of giggling children seemed to fade.

Time passed by and a pair of worn out red converse, carelessly tossed around a crushed soda can, on the grimy old thing that he called a sidewalk. There was a frown placed upon the face of the boy who had just turned 5, a few hours ago. In other words, it was his birthday. Now, what was this boy, so young and so much to live for, doing on the street at this time of night? Well, he didn't really have anything to live for.

Duncan Scott was always a troubled kid. Even at a young age, his parents have deemed him unworthy to be in their family and kicked him out to live on the streets. Such a tragedy right?

Now it was his birthday and the poor boy had no one to tell him 'Congratulations', or 'You're getting to be a big boy now!' But no, nothing but the slight gale of wind that ran throughout the air. The boy stopped at the local lake. Duncan somehow loved to look at his reflection. Not in the conceited way like most people would think. It just got him thinking about his past, and what he had did. Duncan slowly approached the well anticipated dock. He frowned and furrowed his eyebrows together, taking a seat on the faded, rickety wood. All was well for the little boy, until, he felt a vicious yank at his collar. The boy was about to let out a yelp until something was clamped over his mouth. Maybe a hand, or a dirty rag; whatever it was, it had a peculiar odor that Duncan did not like one bit.

"What are you doing here boy? Your mama never teach you not to go walking around at night?" A venomous voice hissed out. Duncan punched and kicked the air, attempting to get out of the owner's grasp. He heard a deep chuckle.

"Don't you know that this is our realms? No little kids aloud." A couple of his cronies laughed with him.

"Ah, why don't we just kill him now?" one of them spat out. Duncan's eyes widened. He wasn't ready to die. He was only 5! Life didn't even start yet.

"Sure, but it should be slow, and painful." The leader of the pack hissed into his ear. The young boy could smell the reuside of alcohol and smoke. It was disgusting. The guy dropped him on the floor and kicked his gut and the little boy let out a cry of pain.

"Let's rough him up boys."

Wow, this was it. Duncan Scott was just about to die. Maybe he'll see his brother in hell, where his dad had left him years ago.

"Leave him alone!" a voice cried out. Both the gang and hurt boy turned to the owner of the voice. A chick.

The girl was very young; looked just as young as Duncan. She had long brown hair that went down to her waist, side bangs, dark charcoal eyes, soft, pinkish lips, a beautiful frilly, purple shirt, demin skirt, and a white pair of tennis shoes. The fearless leader of the pack walked up to the girl with a sly smirk on his face.

"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?" he challenged, lifting the girl by her collar. She scowled at the boy, and then got that sly little look on her face that she still managed to keep through her teenage years.

"Try me."

The girl raised her foot and kicked the boy in the groin. He doubled over in pain and released the girl from the tight grasp of which she was once enclosed.

She quickly grabbed the boy that was lying on the dock, a single word escaping her lips, "Run."

Duncan slightly hesitated before getting his stubby little legs to actually take action, but the pissed off expressions of the boys, triggered something in his brain to get the heck out of there. The duo could hear the heavy patter of footsteps following behind them.

"Hurry!" the girl called behind her. Duncan subconsciously quickened his pace. The girl led the two into a small opening. She held a single finger to her mouth, silencing the boy of any thoughts that were running inside of his head. The pair heard the footsteps past the area, knowing that they were in the clear.

The girl looked to the boy, who had sweat dripping off of his face. He was afraid. Not only had he just run for his life, but he didn't know if he could exactly trust his savior. The girl raised an eyebrow at Duncan.

"Why so scared, I don't bite." She giggled. Her voice had an unfamiliar tune to it, but Duncan loved it all the same way. He thought it was… cute.

"Um I… thanks," he finally responded. The girl examined him for what seemed like forever, bringing a blush to his face.

"I'm Gwen," she started holding out a hand to the boy, "what's your name?"

"I-I'm Duncan." He responded, not sure if he could accept her hand.

"So, handshakes aren't your thing? Kay." She shrugged. Duncan looked at the girl, who has now revealed herself to be Gwen.

"You know, you can trust me right? I won't hurt you." She giggled. Gwen was actually quite beautiful which just made Duncan a little more nervous.

"I-I know." He croaked out. Gwen smiled at him.

"You're cute. I like that." She giggled. Duncan blushed a million shades of red.

"So, do you wanna play kickball?" she suggested.

"Sure." Duncan squeaked out.

Gwen and Duncan went out to the field and played kickball all day. Duncan became more confident and talkative around his new friend and they really hit it off. At the end of the day, they were the best of friends. It's funny how one minute, you could be scared out of your wits of a mysterious stranger, but then become best friends with them in less that 2 hours' time. But, isn't that how the wacky world of the universe works? When faith is at your doorstep, it's not going to be patient, waiting for you to answer. It'll answer for you.

"So, where do you live?" Gwen asked him.

Duncan sighed and frowned at his friend. "I don't have a home." He admitted. Gwen gasped and felt a wash of sympathy over take her. But then, that devious little mind of her sprouted an idea.

"Maybe you can stay at my place! We have tons of space and it's just me and my mom." She exclaimed, giddy with excitement. Before Duncan could object to her suggestion, she ran him all the way to her house, giggling on the way- her hair blowing in the wind. At Gwen's house, her mother was standing at the door with the most worried expression.

"Oh, there you are my little duck!" she smiled, pulling her daughter into a tight embrace. She didn't take notice of the shy boy standing at the door way and watching their little mother-daughter moment.

"I'm fine mom! This is Duncan, my best friend," she gleed out. Her mother turned to the boy. "Oh, hi!" she smiled at the boy.

"Hi," he sheepishly waved back.

"Mom, Duncan doesn't have a place to stay. Can he stay with us? Oh, please, please, please!" the little girl begged.

"Well, I…" she hesitated. The mom looked into Duncan's deep teal eyes and eventually had to give in. They were like cute little orbs, begging for mercy, help, and someone to take care of them. The persuaded mother bit the bottom of her lip

"Fine," she sighed, "but just until we locate a relative that is willing to take care of him."

Gwen smiled widely and hugged her mother. " That's good enough. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she cheered. "Come on Duncan, I have to show you to my room!" the girl squealed yet again, dragging her new roommate into her room.

And that was the start of a beautiful friendship.

**2 Years Later**

"Duncan, Gwen, breakfast!" the brown-haired middle age woman called from the kitchen where she held the greatly anticipated plate of blueberry pancakes.

There was a moment of silence until the two 2nd graders swiftly raced down the carpeted stairs. The mother, Linda, rolled her eyes and flashed a slight smile at the infamous duo.

"Ha, I win," Duncan exasperated, hands on his knees from the rush of adrenaline.

"Na uh, you totally didn't, cheater!" the young brunette stuck out her tongue at the slightly older boy.

Duncan flashed a warm smile at her. "Whatever helps you sleep at night Sunshine," he sarcastically complied, pulling out a chair from the dining table in the rather tiny kitchen. She rolled her eyes and then smiled at him, taking a seat at the dining table also.

Linda giggled, straightening out the newspaper in front of her. "You guys are just insane,"

"I'll take that as a compliment," Duncan struggled through a mouthful of pancakes, causing Gwen to laugh.

Linda's pink lips, curved upwards. This was just a regular morning in the life of the Quimby-Scott family and Linda wouldn't have it any other way.

"Oh, guys, you have to get going, the bus will be here any second now," she babbled, grabbing their backpacks and shoving their lunches into them.

The two 2nd graders glanced at each other, to see their combusted mother.

"Here," Linda bluntly said, throwing them their backpacks, "Now go."

Gwen smiled and rushed outside, slinging the backpack over her shoulders, calling out, "Bye mom!" behind her.

A nervous Duncan stayed back. It's always like this on the first day…

Linda cautiously frowned at the boy.

"Duncan honey, I know that it's your first day, but you don't have to be scared. You'll make lots of new friends, and Gwen's there to keep you company."

He glanced down at his tiny feet and rubbed the back of his neck.

"C'mon Dunk," she cheered on her 'son'.

Duncan thought for a moment, then smiled at his guardian. Even if Duncan wasn't Linda's biological child, she has become the motherly figure in his life that he thought he would never have.

"That's my little soldier," she smiled, ruffling his scruffy black hair.

"Come on Duncan, the bus is here!" they heard a voice call out from outside.

His ocean blue eyes glanced back to his mother. Her face was like a sympathy well. Even if he robbed a bank, she would still be sympathetic towards the situation.

"Go get 'em tiger," she smiled.

Duncan chuckled, "Rawwr," he let out running outside and onto the bus.

Linda felt a wash of happiness run over her as she watched her little 'tiger' go out and face the world. She was… proud that she was able to raise such a wonderful, brave, child. Rolling her eyes, she closed the maroon curtains, getting back to work on her laptop.

….~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~…

"Over here Sparky," Gwen waved her friend over to the three seater on the right side of the bus.

Duncan smiled at his long time friend, noticing a blonde surfer girl sitting on the left side of Gwen. Duncan awkwardly took a seat next to Gwen...where he felt safe.

"Geoff usually sits here," Gwen started, "but I'm sure he'll allow it this one time."

The uncomfortable boy looked around the bus. So much technology that he has never seen before. Lights were flashing in one direction and a hazy sound was coming in through a…. maybe radio type thingy?

"Sparky, I'd like you to meet Bridgette. Bridgette, Sparky." Gwen interrupted his deep thoughts. Duncan snapped his head in the direction of the two girls.

"Nice to meet you… Sparky?" Bridgette questioned, shaking his larger hand.

Duncan mentally chuckled. "I'm Duncan. Sparky is just a nickname that I thought I told Gwen to stop calling me." He emphasized that last part.

"Oh cry me a river," she giggled, smirking at the boy.

Duncan smiled at her.

"So Duncan, coming in the middle of the year? Must be tough." Bridgette expressed.

Duncan went into a sudden shock of alarm. "Why would it be tough?"

"The she-witches of the school. Courtney, Heather, and Lindsay," the pretty blonde continued.

"Courtney, she won't shut up about becoming a C.I.T.F.T. and she thinks that she's better than all of us just because her dad is a millionaire," Gwen added, rolling her eyes.

"C.I.T.F.T?" A confused Duncan questioned.

"Counselor In Training For Training," both Bridgette and Gwen recited. (remember their young, she's not old enough to be a C.I.T yet)

"Heather, the main witch. She would do anything just to cause drama and make people's life's miserable."

He nodded.

"And Lindsay… she's not really that evil, but listens to everything that Heather says. She's like a lost puppy in a candy store,"

Duncan chuckled at that last description and the three sat in silence.

The bus pulled up to a stop, and on walked a blonde with a cowboy hat, a large ( for his age) African American boy with a green T-shirt that had a red 'D' on the front, and a rather tall nerdy red head kid.

"Dude," the cowboy approached Duncan, "sorry, but that's my seat,"

"It's o.k. Geoff. He's one of Gwen's friends; a new student and he needs to be by some someone that he knows," Bridgette stated.

Geoff smiled in understanding and took a seat next to a guy with green eyes and shaggy hair.

"Trent… dude!" Geoff high-hived the boy.

"Hey man," he greeted back.

"Hey."

Gwen glanced behind her slightly to see the guy that she's been crushing on ever since kindergarten. Yeah, it seems dorky… but what can you do, it's young love.

Gwen blushed as he caught her staring at him.

"Hey Gwen," he smiled, his green eyes shimmering.

"Um… hey," the embarrassed girl squeaked.

"So what did you think of Mrs. Rooney's Math lesson yesterday?" The shaggy-eyed soon to be guitarist questioned the girl.

"Um," she blushed some more, "it was… informational." Gwen quietly smacked herself on the forehead. Informational was all that she could come up with at the moment?

"Cool," Trent chuckled, "well I'm flunking. And I was wondering that since you're Mrs. Rooney's star student, you could… tutor me?" Trent sent a glimmering smile into Gwen's soul. The unexpectedly approached girl's heart thumped.

"_Trent… asked for my help?" _

It was too good to be true.

"Sure," she responded very willingly.

"Sweet, so we'll talk during recess?"

The only response that Gwen could give was a simple nod.

After he has given her a smile and returned back to his sitting position, she quietly squealed to herself while biting down on her lower lip.

A curious Duncan softly nudged his best friend.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked, a little bit unsure himself. When he looked into her eyes, she saw the look of love, and longing. In Trent's, it was just… persuasion. The funny part is that neither of them exactly knew what was going on then, but Duncan, as clueless as he is, had a sense. And it wasn't love.

The bus ride ended and the kids scurried off of the bus without a simple 'thank-you' to the bus driver. Well, except for one Gwen Quinby.

"Thanks for the ride Marley," the polite girl stated, handing him an energy bar.

The man smiled at the girl, "Thanks Gwen. I really needed this, was rushing out the door and missed breakfast."

"No prob, Marley. Well, see you after school." The girl rushed off of the bus to catch up with Duncan.

"Hey," she said.

"Gwen, I was looking for you! I thought I lost you and you were abducted by aliens, and…" he babbled on.

"Aliens? Really?" Gwen chuckled, interrupting Duncan's speech.

The boy shrugged.

"Geoff's been telling me some creepy stuff," he concluded.

Gwen rolled her dark eyes at her teal-eyed friend then dragged him by the hand inside of the school.

"Wow," Duncan stopped dead in his tracks to examine the place. There were stairs… classrooms…. hallways, other kids… and so much more that Duncan has seen on TV, but never in real life. His parents didn't even bother to send him to school, thinking that he wouldn't make any progress. Tragic? Yes. True? Most Definitely.

"So, this is what school is like?" he gaped, looking around the building.

Gwen giggled, "Um, yeah. Now c'mon. We're going to be late for class."

First class of the day.

Language Arts.

Other known as Duncan's worst nightmare.

Being his first time in a school, ever, Duncan's been a slow one when it comes to reading and writing.

"You'll be fine," his best friend reassured him.

Hell, hearing it from her, he was even lead to believe it… until he was asked to read the first paragraph of Ivy and Bean out loud.

Let's just say, that didn't end so well. The crowd of 2nd graders erupted in laughter at Duncan's inability. He was torn, so embarrassed, and shamed…

"Hey!" a tiny squeaky voice erupted from the seat next to him, "Leave him alone! We all have things that we may not be the best at, but that's why we're in school. To learn. Not to make fun of others just to hide the fact that we're just as bad in something else. Duncan's new here and do you really think that you're making him feel welcome by laughing at him? Put yourself in his shoes for a minute and stop only thinking about your damn selves!" Gwen finished with a 'humph' crossing her arms across her chest.

Duncan looked to his friend, eyes widened at her. Not, EVER has he heard a curse word slip from her beautifully poised lips. Her face was beet red, as if someone had painted it.

"Miss Gwenyth," the teacher interrupted, "cursing is not to be taken place inside of my classroom. I definitely wouldn't expect that from an honor student. Please, step outside." She bellowed throughout the room. By now, all heads were turned to a pissed off Gwen.

The small girl violently slung her backpack over her shoulders and exited the classroom, the door loudly slamming, creating an echo throughout the room.

Ms. Murphy sighed, and straightened out the wig that sat itself on top of her head.

"O.k. class, you all can continue your books in silence. I will be right back." The students could hear the clank of her heels as she exited the classroom, of course to have a conversation with Gwen.

But, of course, who actually READS when the teacher is out of the room? The pupils erupted in deep gossip and conversation, well, except for Duncan. Neither Bridgette or Geoff was in his homeroom. So, might as well get cracking with the books.

Duncan intently studied the book in front of him. Of course he's seen one before. Linda reads to him each night, but he's never really… read one before.

"_Omce ubom a line…" _Was what he saw.

The boy sighed and slammed his head on the desk.

The door snapped open and the children's mouths snapped closed as Gwen and Ms. Murphy re-entered the classroom. Gwen reclaimed her seat next to Duncan.

"Hey," he greeted.

"Hi," she smiled

"So… are you o.k.?" Duncan questioned her.

She nodded, ruffling out the creases in her skirt.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Thanks," he whispered into her ear, smiling.

She smiled back, returning to her book.

Duncan sighed and looked back to the book at his desk. All of the words were just… blur to him.

"You'll get it," she smiled.

Those were the three words that kept him motivated, and helped him get past his unconfident stage.

Duncan looked to the book.

"_Umce ubom a line…" _he read.

The combusted boy sighed.

"_C'mon think!"_

Gwen's voice echoed inside of his head.

_You'll get it_

Duncan took a deep breath, and cleared his mind of all of his surroundings. He looked around the room, and spotted a brunette with shoulder length hair in what seemed to be a business suit. She conceitedly rolled her eyes at the boy and laughed at his struggle to read the book.

"_Choke,"_

It's like his mind was reciting those words over and over again inside of his head.

He was about ready to give up.

_You'll get it_

The boy sat up straight, wiped the sweat off of his forehead and thought, slowly piecing the first four words of the story together.

"Once… upon… a… time?" he said aloud.

Gwen snapped her head in the direction of the boy.

"What did you say Duncan?" Her eyes were as wide as saucers.

"Once upon a time." He repeated.

Gwen widely smiled and attacked her friend, wrapping her scrawny arms around his neck.

"You did it!" she shouted, a little too loud. The whole class paid their attention to the duo, curious of Gwen's second, and sudden, outburst.

"Sorry," she sheepishly smiled.

Everybody turned their attention back to their book as Gwen smiled at Duncan, proudly.

"Wait til mom hears about this," she smiled.

Duncan smiled back, feeling completely overjoyed that he could read, and even more overjoyed that Gwen was happy that he could read. He happily sighed and relaxed into his chair.

_He could finally read._

**Recess **

Aw, recess. Every 2nd graders favorite part of the day. So far, Duncan's only friends were Gwen, Geoff, Bridgette, and newly found, DJ. The young boy, straight out of lunch, shyly entered the play area. It was no doubt that he was looking for Gwen. The gates of the playground creaked open making a horrendous sound. Duncan's teal eyes scanned the place, searching for his friend. As he was looking, Duncan didn't hesitate to take note of his surroundings.

Kids were taking turns sliding down the swirly slide, laughter of joy filled the air as the elated spirits were pushed off into the atmosphere at the swings, and footsteps raucoused throughout the steel bars of the jungle gym.

But, no sign of Gwen anywhere.

Duncan felt an abrupt tug at his sleeve. He turned to the source of the tug, to be met with the two faces of his buddies Geoff and DJ.

"Hey Dunc," DJ greeted him, "wanna join the line for the slide with us?" Duncan looked up at the line, long, but moving very quickly. He shrugged in response, following the two boys up the steps to the line. Duncan waited, and waited in line. With each second, came one step forward. When Duncan was next, he heard a familiar giggle behind him.

_Gwen_

Duncan cracked a smile and whipped his head around. What he saw, was almost… heartbreaking. The puzzled boy frowned and looked at her. She was laughing, but it wasn't with him, or even _at_ him, like he loved her to do, it was with Trent. Duncan wasn't so sure why, but seeing Gwen with another guy… crushed him. He felt a new perspective for Trent that day. Some would say, it was hate at first sight.

Duncan sighed a little, but was soon snapped back into attention as he found himself falling. It seems that someone had pushed him down the slide head-first. Duncan painfully slid down the plastic and tumbled off of the platform like a piece of tumbleweed in the Sahara Desert. It was, to simply put it…. Embarrassing. Before he knew it, the whole playground erupted into malicious laughter for the second time that day.

He frowned brushing himself off and looking to Gwen and Trent. Gwen had a frown plastered onto her face, while Trent smirked at him, evilly. Then, he felt something that hasn't come up lately in the last two years.

Tears.

Duncan sighed as reality struck him.

He just made a fool of himself in front of the whole second grade… and even worse, he just made a fool of himself in front of Gwen.

Duncan grunted, standing up and brushing off his clothing. Disregarding his tough exterior, tears were threatening to violently shoot out of his eye sockets. He frowned and angrily stomped away into the school building, trying a little too hard to hide his emotions.

Gwen worriedly went to follow him, until she felt Trent yank her arm back to him.

"Just leave him, he's a loser anyway," he whispered into her ear.

Gwen furrowed her eyebrows, looking from Trent, to the direction that Duncan went.

She sighed.

"Well, that _loser_ happens to be my best friend." Gwen yanked her arm away from him to go follow Duncan into the school. She pulled the heavy door open and walked through, entering the school.

"Duncan?" she softly called out.

A soft whimper coming from the East wing caught her attention. Surely enough, Duncan was there… curled up into a ball, his head buried into his knees, sobbing. Gwen hated to see him upset. It was their connection. When one of them got hurt or offended, the other got pissed.

"Duncan," she softly cooed, putting a hand on his back.

"Wh-what do you want? Shouldn't you be with Trent?" He tried his best to sound angry at her, but couldn't through all of the tears.

Gwen rolled her eyes.

"No, I should be with you. Besides, he's a jerk anyway."

Duncan rose his head from his knees and quickly wiped away the tears so she wouldn't realize that he was crying, though it was still clearly evident.

"I guess you think I'm a total dork now," he frowned, hanging his head down.

"No Duncan, you're my best friend. I could never think any less of you. And… if you're a dork, I guess I'm a dork too. We've been through everything together and I'm not going to stop now." She smiled.

Duncan smiled back and tackled her into a hug. Gwen chuckled and hugged him back. The young boy took this hug as an opportunity to sniff her hair. According to him, she smelt like blueberries.

"You smell nice," he smiled.

Gwen pulled away from the hug and gave him a questioning look, bringing a blush to his face.

"I-I mean…"

Gwen smiled, "You don't smell so bad yourself," she pointed out.

"Um… thanks?"

Gwen playfully pushed his shoulder, giggling and going back to the playground.

There was only one thought that ran through Duncan's mind the rest of that day,

_She's amazing._

_**Valentines Day**_

Duncan sighed as he tried to gather up the confidence to come up to her. He was acting like an idiot. Gwen was his best friend. So, why, that on this day, he got all wobblely-legged whenever he tried to talk to her. Duncan sheepishly played with the thorns on the red marigold that was enclosed in his hand. He didn't exactly know what had gotten into him, but he found himself stepping towards Gwen's desk where she was reading a book.

Of course, his chances with her had to come to an end when Trent ran in front of him, handing her a box of chocolates and a small wrapped rectangular prism. Duncan painfully watched as her face lit up with joy. She was happy with Trent… not him. He just needed to get that through his thick skull.

Duncan looked to the rose and crushed it in his hands. He was stupid to think that a girl as amazing as Gwen would fall for a guy as lame as him. Gwen ran up to her friend, completely oblivious of his feelings for her.

"Duncan, look what Trent got me!" she squealed pointing to the necklace wrapped around her neck and the box of chocolates in her hand. Duncan mentally sighed, plastering on a fake smile.

"That's," he rubbed the back of her neck, searching for the right word, "great."

Gwen smiled at him and went back to talk to Trent.

_If only she knew how much pain she just put him through._

**8 months later**

The duo sat in the waiting room, anxiously awaiting the arrival of their baby brother. Duncan, who has been pacing the floors like a nervous father does when her daughter is out after curfew, plopped himself down on the hard metal seat, next to Gwen.

"Do, you think she'll be o.k.?" he asked, fear in his voice.

Due to a terrible incident at home, Linda Quinby had to be rushed to the hospital for early delivery.

"Of course she'll be ok! Why would you say that?" Gwen, answered, creating dramatic hand motions.

Duncan's teal eyes bored a hole into her soul. She was a nervous wreck… no questions asked. He sighed, and fiddled with the still wrapped lollipop that the nice nurse had given him.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to,"

"Duncan, Gwen," the same nurse from earlier called out from behind closed doors.

Duncan looked to Gwen who looked like she was about to cry and gripped her hand.

"She'll be o.k. The baby will be o.k." he smiled, pulling her into a tight bear hug. Gwen nodded, wiping a stray tear from her left eye.

"Let's go."

The two friends, confidently walked through the doors into the hospital rooms hallway, and stood outside of Room 25A.

"Come on in," they heard a soft voice beckon from inside of the room. No doubt that it was their mother's. Gwen's face lit up with joy, just at the recognition that she was okay. She turned to a smiling Duncan.

"See, I told you," he happily whispered into her ear.

Gwen sighed and entered the hospital room, dragging Duncan along with her.

The two quietly crept into the room, where their mom was holding a newborn infant. Gwen smiled and walked up to the hospital bed, Duncan soon after, following her lead.

Linda looked to her two children.

"Hey guys, say hello to your new baby brother," she tenderly whispered.

"Hi," Gwen started, waving at him.

"Hey," Duncan smiled.

The baby had chocolate brown hair like his mother and his sister, and dark brown eyes.

"What's his name?" Gwen interrupted.

Linda smiled at her daughter, lovingly.

"Why don't you name him Gwen?"

Gwen smiled, brightly in that matter.

"Thanks mom, but I want Duncan to name him."

Duncan went into a state of shock.

"Really, me?"

Gwen smiled at him, then nodded.

"Uh, ok…. how about, Alex?" he suggested.

"Alex it is," Linda beamed, "Alexander Jackson Quimby."

**5 months later**

"Yes, really? Um… thank-you. Tomorrow? Alright. Thank-you for your time… You too. Bye." Linda just finished getting off of the phone, with a new found churning in her stomach. The woman sighed as she took a seat at the kitchen table. This was the day that she hoped would never come. The woman bit her bottom lip, and brushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear, a little habit that Gwen has adapted from her.

_It was time_

"Gwen, Duncan!" she called from the top floor.

Gwen calmly made her way down the stairs, Duncan following her. They have just come home from school and had a truck-load of homework to do.

"Well, my brain's fried," Duncan complied trudging down the stairs.

Gwen let out a laugh.

"I told you that you should've paid more attention in class."

"What's the fun in that?"

Gwen playfully rolled her eyes, approaching her mother and giving her a hug.

"What's up mom?"

…

"Um, I think you two should sit down." By the look on her face, the two children could tell that this is serious.

Gwen and Duncan each took their seats at the kitchen table, embracing themselves for what was yet to come.

"Duncan… we tracked down your aunt and your uncle, and they're taking you with them to live in New York," she finished with a sigh.

From that moment on, Gwen's life came crashing down on her. Duncan was her second half. And Gwen was his. They both knew that life would never be the same without each other. Gwen pinched herself, hoping that she would wake up… but she never did, at least not from this nightmare.

**The Next Day**

Duncan sighed, bringing his last suitcase downstairs and into his uncle's truck. The day was quite a gloomy one, perfectly fit for this situation.

He frowned and whipped his head around to find Gwen, just standing there, taking in the scene. She couldn't, and didn't say a single word to him ever since they woke up this morning. Duncan slept in Gwen's room that night, using their last day together to the full advantage. Last night was still completely vivid to him. Duncan held her tightly in his arms, never wanting to let go. The news didn't hit the duo so well. Just a few hours ago, Duncan was pacing around Gwen's room, cursing until he couldn't curse anymore, while Gwen tried SO hard to hold in the tears that were fighting to pour out of her eyes. That night was horrible, too horrible for words to describe.

"Gwen…"

As soon as he said that, she just collapsed; collapsed into his arms, crying her eyes out.

Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, sobbing into his chest.

"Shh.." he hushed her, stroking her brown long hair.

"D-Duncan, I'm going to miss you so much!" she sobbed. It wasn't long before Duncan felt tears come to his eyes too. He kissed the top of her head lovingly and passionately. She smiled and planted a kiss on his cheek. A million shades of red weren't enough shades to describe how much Duncan's cheeks burned.

"W-we'll always be best friends right?" she uttered into his chest. Duncan could barely catch the words as they floated into thin air.

He delicately brought her chin-up to look at him. Her eyes were full of sorrow. She was hurt.

"Gwen, you don't even have to ask that. You will ALWAYS be my best friend."

"E-even if you make new friends in New York?" she sniffed.

"They could never replace you Gwen, you're my Sunshine," Even at the age of 9, Duncan was such a sweetheart.

Gwen giggled, "And you'll always be my Sparky."

He smiled and pulled her into a tight embrace, never wanting to let go.

Linda weakly walked up to the pair, on the verge of tears.

"Duncan," she interrupted, causing the two to pull apart from their hug.

He looked up at Linda. She sighed and crouched down to pull him into a long hug.

"I'm going to miss you my little soldier," she whispered into his shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you too Linda… a lot." Duncan hugged her again, feeling like a piece of crap.

He was leaving.

He was leaving everything that he ever had and enjoyed in life.

He was leaving his motherly figure.

He was leaving his guardian.

He was leaving his loyal care-taker.

He was leaving his best friend.

He was leaving the girl that saved his life when they were five.

He was leaving the girl that stood up for him in class in 2nd grade.

He was leaving the girl that could make his day by just simply smiling.

He was leaving his second half.

He was leaving the love of his life.

"Come on Duncan, it's a long trip to New York," his aunt called out from inside of the truck.

Duncan looked to Gwen.

This was it.

She ran into his arms, hysterically sobbing. Duncan felt the tears stream down on his cheek.

"Gw-Gwen look at me," he uttered out.

She slightly raised her head so her eyes could meet his. They were red, and painful to look at.

"You'll be ok, alright? If we were… really meant to be together, someway, somehow, faith will bring us back. I know that for a FACT." He emphasized.

All Gwen could do was nod. Saying another word to him, would hurt too much.

Duncan dug out a folded sticky note out of his pocket.

"Gwen, take this." He mumbled, placing it into the left palm of her hand.

"Don't open it until tonight, when I'm gone, and on the plane to New York."

Gwen nodded, noting that she was taking in his instructions.

"Duncan!" his uncle barked, honking the car horn.

"Well, that's my cue," he smiled.

Linda and Gwen smiled back.

Deeply inhaling the sweet North Carolina air, he walked over to the truck and got into the passenger seat, closing the door in front of him.

He quickly rolled down the window, savoring each glance that he could take of his two favorite girls.

They simultaneously waved to Duncan. He waved back, knowing that whatever was written into the note that he gave Gwen, he should've said it to her face. Duncan sighed deeply as the truck drove away… and out of Gwen's life… for good.

**That Night**

Gwen curled up inside of her room, staring outside of the window from the comfort of her skull-sheeted bed, watching the rain pour down her windowsill. Lightning flashed in the air and thunder boomed throughout the town. The only person that was on her mind, was Duncan. Her life was incomplete without him.

Gwen frowned into her pillow, feeling the tears come back to her.

_The note._

It was 4:00a.m. and she has forgotten all about the crumpled up piece of paper. Gwen sniffed, pulling out the paper from her pants pocket. She sniffed the paper. Gwen could still smell his sweet aroma on it. It soothed her to know that she still had a piece of him. Gwen un-crumbled to note to read what he's been wanting to tell her ever since they were seven years old.

In dark bold letters, three words clearly presented themselves in front of Gwen. She was shocked, but her heart was melting with realization at the same time.

In Duncan's sloppy handwriting, the note read,

_I love you_

Gwen had her third breakdown that day. She violently sobbed into her knees, deeply regretting that she never said it back.

**12 years later**

Gwen relaxed at her favorite table, swirling around her drink that placed itself into a glass cup.

It was the fourth time this month that Trent and Gwen had gotten into a fight and she was tired of it. In times like these, she wonders why she just kept going back to him. Hell, she even caught him in bed with another girl!

It was like a daily routine.

She would get pissed at him and completely ignore him, for a week or so. He would say sorry a million times, trying to win her back with sweet remarks and flowers, and he would write her a cheesy love song to seal the deal.

At first, Gwen thought it was sweet, but now… she's just sick of it. She's better than that and he knew it damn well.

But, what else could a helpless junior in college, desperate for love do in her position?

The frustrated girl sighed, taking note of the fancy flashing lights that displayed themselves all around the well known bar. She was 21… she could finally drink.

But, surprisingly, drinking wasn't the first thing that was on her mind. It was her history… with Trent.

She still can't re-trace her memory to what convinced her to move to Ohio with him. Maybe, she was just blinded by love, or… what she thought was love. If you could look at her now and compare her to how she was when she was just a young little girl, prancing around with a blue ball at hand, you would say she weakened over the years. Yep, she was just another one of those fools for love.

Gullible.

Gwen could still remember those restless nights, where she would be over at Bridgette's and Geoff's house or Harold's and LeShawna's house, just crying about how messed up her love life with Trent was. Seeing her four friends, happy together, killed her inside.

She wanted to be like them. She wanted to be happy, with true love. But, no. Their relationship was like a game.

"Hey Gwen," she heard a voice from above her. Gwen looked up to see her book-obsessed long time friend, the bar-tender, Noah.

"Oh, hey Noah." She forced out a slight smile. Noah smiled back, taking a seat across from her and setting down the glass that he was cleaning.

"Shouldn't you be serving people drinks?" the curious girl questioned, setting her head into her two hands, elbows resting onto the table.

"Shouldn't you be in a steady relationship?" he shot back playfully. Gwen chuckled at his joke, taking it in as at least semi-funny.

"Nah, Owen's taking over my shift," he answered.

Gwen turned around to find the chubby, Canadian eating machine serving drinks behind the counter.

"That was nice of him," she complied, turning back to Noah.

"Yeah, we've been buddies for life, that's what happens when you know a guy." Noah adjusted himself onto the chair.

Gwen weakly smiled at him, continuing to play around with her drink. The bookworm, curiously watched his goth friend, taking notice of her rather gloomy-er behavior.

"Hey, what's up with the glum attitude, you're cramping my mood." He questioned.

Gwen sighed, placing her drink down on the wooden table, and looking to Noah.

"I just don't know what to do anymore. Trent and I's relationship is pretty much as good as it's going to get now, which i.e. I must admit is suckish. I just can't seem to find that really cute, down to Earth guy that I fell in love with in middle school. He's been acting like such an ass! When we're around other girls, it's like he's not even with me!" Gwen finished with a humph.

Noah traced the idea in his mind for a while.

"Well, what can I tell you Gwenny? People change. I mean, look at us."

Gwen let out a soft snort. Yeah, the two have changed a lot throughout the years. Gwen has adopted the goth style throughout her teenage, to present years. While, Noah. Let's just say, he sorta got his mind out of the gutter and started paying attention to books and school, more than tits and tushies.

What? It's true.

"Yeah, your right Noah, Trent really has changed," Gwen admitted.

Noah supportingly placed his hand on top of Gwen's.

"I just hope you choose the right thing to do at the end," he hinted.

Gwen's eyes widened it surprise.

"Are you suggesting, that I break up with Trent?"

Noah smirked a little,

"Your words, not mine,"

Gwen pondered the thought for a while.

"But, we've been through everything together, how is he going to take our sudden-"

Noah lifted a hand, signaling the petite goth to stop her speech.

"Gwen, you need to stop making excuses for yourself. It's time to move on from Trent, besides, there's a lot of cute boys just lurking around this place," he finished in a high squeaky, girl-like voice.

Gwen rolled her eyes at the cynical bookworm. Her friends are just too weird, but she loved them all the same.

"Listen Gwen, I have to go reclaim my shift. Just please, for the sake of all that is good, at least consider breaking up with the dude. I'm tired of seeing you heartbroken like this," Noah shot her a hopeful glance, before getting up, and pushing in his chair, taking his glass with him.

Gwen groaned in ignorance. Why couldn't she find her prince charming like they do in the movies or in the fairytales?

Well, I guess the media is far different from reality.

Gwen felt a slight tap on her arm.

Not this again.

No doubt it was probably some creep trying to get into her pants again. Gwen whipped her head around in annoyance, trying to take in the guy's face so she'd know the next time she comes to the bar, to avoid him at all rates possible.

"May I help you?" she asked rather harshly.

The guy was a punk, no doubt. He had ocean blue eyes, buzzed cut black hair, with a green faux hawk standing proudly upon his head, a spiky dog collar, many piercings on his face, a yellow undershirt, skull T, jeans, and red converse.

The man cockily smirked at her.

"Eesh, that hurt pasty. I was just talking to my buddy over there, and it hit me! Hey, why don't I be a gentleman, and treat that poor helpless young lady to a drink?" he suggested, taking the seat across from me. She must admit, she found that kind of funny, but of course, she would never admit that to his face.

Gwen folded her arms across her chest, stubbornly.

She was NOT in the mood to be hit on by a guy.

Gwen looked to the drink sitting in front of her, then back up to the guy.

"Sorry, already have one... bye." she attempted, hoping that he would get the message and leave. The man picked up the drink in front of her, and carelessly dumped it into the nearby plant.

"Looks like you need a refill. Be right back sweetheart,"

Gwen slumped down in her seat, now regretting ever coming.

Why does she even bother? Gwen collected her jacket and stood up to leave, until the guy stopped her, coming back with a full glass in hand.

"Leaving so soon? I haven't even ask you to dance yet. What, do I smell? Am I not good enough for you? Or, am I TOO good for you?" he smirked.

"All of the above," she teased, putting on her jacket.

The man grabbed her by the arm.

"Please, just one dance."

He was persistent, that's what she hated about him, but... something, God knows what, in her gut told her to give this guy a chance.

Gwen, scrunched up her nose, looking to the side.

She finally sighed, giving in.

"Fine," she started, taking off her jacket and placing it behind her chair, "one dance, but no funny business."

He smiled, glad that she has accepted his invitation.

"Well, what are we waiting for doll face? Let's go,"

The punk lead Gwen to the dance floor. He softly wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her in closer. Gwen kept her head down, trying to make this go as fast as possible.

She suddenly felt a finger, slowly bring her head up, so she could look into his eyes. They really were a sight to see.

Blue, like the ocean, so magestic and beautiful.

L-like... Duncan's. Just thinking about him nearly brought tears to her charcoal eyes.

The mysterious stranger smiled at her.

Gwen wasn't sure if it was just that bad taco she had for lunch, but being with him... felt so right.

Their bodies moved in sync with the rhythm. The unique thing about the club, not all of the music was horrible, up beat, and repetitive... some of the selections were actually good, at least slightly meaningful songs.

The song ended, and Gwen disconnected herself from his grasp. Together, they walked back to her table, Gwen's blush still remaining on her face.

"Was that so bad," he asked, pulling out a chair for her.

Gwen blushed even more taking her seat, and pushing herself in.

"It," she paused, searching for the right words, "wasn't AS horrible as I thought it would be."

He smiled.

"Mission accomplished then,"

Gwen slightly chuckled. Her eyes trailed down to her palms, just occupying her thought.

"So, tell me about yourself,"he interrupted.

"Sorry, but my mom told me not to talk to strangers," she smirked, raising a brow at the impressed boy.

He stopped and took a moment to relax his arm on the back of the chair.

"Psh, fine then. You can call me... Cyclops. See, I'm not such a stranger anymore, am I cupcake?"

Gwen secretly loathed this guy's tenacity. How he could have so much of it, and she didn't even have the guts to break-up with her, 'boyfriend'. But, she admired him for it.

"O.k. then, Cyclops. You really want to know about me?" His statement surprised Gwen. No one has really taken an interest in her in 10 years.

He shrugged, placing his feet up on the table.

"I've got time,"

Gwen crossed her arms over her chest.

"Kay. Well, my name is No Name," she started. Cyclops smirked at her, amused at her sarcastic sense of humor.

"I was born in North Carolina with my mom. I had a best friend to which I never admitted that I loved," Cyclops drew a fake tear down his cheek, as she let out a giggle, "He moved, and I became an emotional wreck. I got into the goth style. Got an asshole as a boyfriend, and... here I am, now a junior in college." she finished.

Cyclops softly set his feet down from the table, leaning in and setting his arms on the structure.

"Sad story... sorry." His voice softened.

"So, um, what's up with you?" Gwen questioned, cocking her head to one side.

"Eh," he struggled, " born in Washington, grew up in North Carolina."

"Really?" she stopped him.

"Yeah, coincidence huh cupcake? Just thought, that after a few years in New York, I would come back to my hometown with my buds."

Gwen smiled at him. "What else?"

"Well, I grew up with my best friend. She... was amazing. Unbelievingly beautiful, smart, talented, my dream girl. But, my uncle and aunt decided that they wanted to take me in to live with them. Missed her like hell. It was torture. She was my..."

"Second half," Gwen interrupted, frowning as her mind clouded up with images of Duncan.

"You... know?" his eyes widened.

"Guess like we're not so different after all," she shyly smiled.

He grinned back, placing his hand on top of hers.

"So... what movies are you into?"

Gwen blushed, as the corners of her mouth tugged into a soft, warm smile.

"Definitely, horror." she smiled.

His face lit up with joy.

"No way! Mine too. Favorite movie?" he cocked an eyebrow at her, interested.

"That has to be Bloodbath 2: Summer Camp Reign of Terror."

"Dude, that's my favorite too. I loved it when the psycho with the chainsaw totally decapitated the preppy blonde chick's head."

Gwen giggled, "Using big words are we?" she sarcastically questioned.

"I try my best," he smirked. Gwen had to admit, 'Cyclops' was surprisingly not such a bad guy, and... even though she wouldn't even admit it to herself, really cute too.

"Music interest?" he questioned her. Gwen blanked out of her trance, to look at him. It looked like he, actually liked her.

But, no. She was just seeing things.

"Um, mostly rock, some alternative." she smiled.

"Cool. Since you asked," he continued as Gwen uttered out a laugh, "I'm into rock, punk, alternative, metal."

All she could do was smile, "Cool."

Cyclops smiled back, leaning back in his chair.

"So, you never got to tell me your REAL name, no name."

"Well, YOU never got to tell me YOUR real name Cyclops," she teased back.

"Yeah," he shrugged, "for security purposes I'd rather not give that out."

Gwen curiously raised her left brow at the boy.

"I'm... on the run from the cops," he chuckled nervously.

"Interesting," she pointed out, " I don't judge... but, we're staying anonymous? O.k."

Cyclops smiled at her, intently.

"You know, there's something about you sunshine."

The flattered girl blushed wildly at the boy.

"So, is that a good thing?" she uttered out.

He smirked, leaning in towards her ear.

"Yeah."

That single word sent shivers down her spine. Gwen's cheeks once again painted red.

He slyly pulled away from Gwen's ear, that same stupid, but undeniably adorable smirk plastered onto his face.

"Um..."

And then it came.

Way too fast, in Gwen's opinion.. She blinked, and then she found herself getting closer and closer to Duncan's face.

It felt SO right.

As if all of this was destined to occur.

With each passing second, his lips came closer and closer to hers.

This was it.

Gwen took in a ragged breath, and slowly prepared herself for the kiss.

So... close.

"Woo, dude!" the pair heard a slurred voice call out.

He pulled away, slightly embarrassed from the outburst.

Gwen blushed, and looked to the owner of the outburst.

A blonde boy in a pink button up shirt, a cowboy hat, capris, sandals, and a thick gold chain wrapped around his neck. In his right hand, he held what was notably a bottle of beer.

He staggered over to our table, placing the bottle on the surface wood.

"So, did you get her to sleep with you bra? Looks like I owe you 20 bucks," he slurred, laughing to himself.

Gwen froze, eyes as wide as saucers.

"What?" she payed her attention back to Duncan.

"I, um..."

She suddenly got infuriated with anger and regret. Gwen, stood from her chair with a burning hatred in her heart.

"So this is all some stupid bet?! And to think I actually liked you!" she barked.

"No! I mean, yeah at first I-I admit I was just trying to get into your pants... but-" he stammered.

That was all she needed to hear.

He was just like every other guy that she ever talked to in the bar. Joke's on her for thinking otherwise.

Gwen grabbed her jacket and squeezed her way through the crowd and towards the exit.

She knew that it was all too good to be true.

Gwen quickly wiped away the tears that were clouding her vision and proceeded to push through the crowd.

She felt used...played, and heartbroken.

Cyclops took a few seconds to adjust to what had just happened.

The girl of his dreams was walking away from him.

He groaned angrily and looked to the drunken blonde that was supposed to be his best friend.

"Was it somethin' that I said?" he idiotically slurred.

"You know, if you weren't completely wasted right now, I would totally punch you,"

Cyclops ran in the direction that Gwen had went, quickening his pace to assure that he didn't lose her.

He couldn't lose her. She was the first girl in 12 years that he felt feelings for. It was like God had sent her there, to him, to give him another chance at love, and he blew it.

"No name!" he called out once he reached outside of the bar, and into the pitch black night.

He felt so stupid calling that out into the night. With each second that he didn't know her name, came that insecure feeling that she didn't want him to know her name, and didn't have any feelings for him like he did.

"Pasty! Doll face! Sunshine!" he hollered, roaming around the streets for her.

He continued on in the dark. Guess escaping from Juvie so many times actually helped him with his keen night vision.

Cyclops spotted a flash of teal, and immediately followed it. Coming closer to her, he could make out more and more of her face.

"Pasty," he breathed out, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Leave me alone dick!" she muttered through tears, waiting at the intersection of two roads so that she could cross.

"Pasty, you don't understand-"

"What's there to understand?! You made some stupid bet with that guy that you could get me into bed with you by the end of tonight for a mere 20 dollars?"

"Yeah! But, I-I..." he stuttered.

"You what?" her tone was low and menacing.

Cyclops paused, looking down to rub the back of his neck.

"That's what I thought," she sighed, crossing the street.

He quickly ran after her.

"No, stop. I love you o.k.?"

Gwen widened her eyes. Her mouth flew open about to say something, but Duncan soon interrupted.

"Wait, here me out. I don't want you to think that I'm some creep that THINKS that he's in love with you after just two hours. I- I just feel something real with you. It's so real that it's insane! When I look at you, my heart just tells me to never look away. When I hear your voice, it's like a violent surge through my body. When you touch me or even acknowledge that I exist, I feel like I'm the luckiest guy in the world! It's fricken' crazy, but I feel like I've known you for all my life. You're the girl of my dreams! I never felt anything like this for 12 fricken' years! I know you're the one."

Gwen, looked into his big blue eyes, then looked down after ten seconds. The pair stayed like that forever. Not looking at each other, heads down, seated on a rusty bench. 10 minutes must have passed before either of them have spoken.

Gwen uttered out a single word, that caught his attention.

"Duncan..."

His eyes widened as he looked to the blue-haired girl.

"Excuse me?" he hesitantly asked.

It felt like forever until she answered.

"You. Your name is Duncan right?"

Cyclops looked down at her and into her deep charcoal eyes.

Of course.

The realization of it all hit him like a boulder.

Faith has brought her back to him.

"Gwen,"

Without a second thought, his lips was being pulled down to hers in a passionate, longing matter.

Ever since he was five years old, this was what he wanted.

A chance to taste Gwen's lips and hold her forever.

Gwen slowly pulled away from the lip lock.

"I love you too," she smiled, almost knocking him over with another kiss.

He loved every single moment of it.

The way her lips moved against his.

It was pure paradise.

**10 Years Later**

Gwen felt a body stir next to her as she rose for another morning. She looked to her left to find her husband of two years rubbing the dreaded sleep out of his right eye.

"Morning beautiful," he yawned, giving her a lazy smile.

"Hey," she returned the smile, briefly kissing him on the lips.

Duncan took a beep breath, happily taking in the morning sun.

"Happy Anniversary," he smiled.

Yep, it was that day again. June 23rd. The first day that they met.

After a complicated break-up with Trent, Duncan popped 'the question' one night after a romantic dinner. They got married, and the rest is history.

Gwen looked to him and brightly smiled.

"What's wrong babe?" he groaned, getting up out of bed to pull on a fresh T-shirt.

Gwen followed his lead and briefly kissed him on the lips.

"Nothing," she mumbled into his skin, "I'm just glad, that I'm with you."

Duncan gave Gwen a warm smile. That night at the bar... was a fricken' sign. A sign that, they were meant to be together.

"Well, you know what they say. When you love something, set it free..." he motioned for Gwen to continue.

"...and if you're really meant to be together, it'll come back to you."

Duncan slowly leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lover's lips...

Well, until...

"Mom! Dad! Damion is purposely trying to ruin my life," a fifteen year old Isabella bellowed, storming into her parents' room.

Gwen sighed, turning to face her daughter.

"What happened?"

"He keeps putting his dirty ass boxers in my underwear drawer!"

Gwen glared at her daughter.

"Wow, first language. And, I'll make sure that we talk to him."

Isabella angrily stomped out of her parents room, and out into the hallway.

Gwen let out a heavy sigh, and looked up to her husband who had the stupidest smile on his face.

She raised a dark eyebrow at him, chuckling and going over to her closet to the right of the television.

"Why are you all of a sudden so happy?" she questioned, pulling out a gray tanktop and jeans from her closet.

"Because... I've realized that when I was younger I didn't really belong to a family that really cared for me. But now, I have my own, and I get to share it with the woman I love," he explained, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

Gwen cracked a small smile and made his way over to him. Lovingly, she wrapped her arms around his neck from behind him.

"I know honey, and I'm really glad I get to share this family with you too."

Gwen brought her lips down to meet his, softly and passionately.

Duncan smiled as they pulled away from the kiss.

"Hey, remember when we met, the first day you moved in with me and my mom?"

"Yeah," he started, gazing off at a picture on his dresser of Gwen, Duncan, and Gwen's mother when they were little, standing in front of the house, "I will never forget, that day."

**THE END. Or is it? Well, I've been thinking of continuing this story as a multi-chapter one following Duncan, Gwen and even their kids through their life. But, not until I finish "The Survivors", and "Trying Too Hard." I might also add another bonus chapter to this article featuring some deleted scenes, like... when they got married; breaking up with Trent; moving in together; etc. But, that of course all depends on how many reviews I get. Even a small, "I liked it," will satisfy me. :)**


End file.
